


I've Finally Done It

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read it and weep</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Finally Done It

"Harry, darling, come here." I heard my husband's voice call to me from the other room. He'd been locked in there for three days and finally, finally, was talking to someone other than himself. 

"Coming George. Let me put Freddie down for his nap." The adorable baby smiled up at me, upon hearing my voice and his papa's name. I continued to rock the small child until he was snoring gently and dripping slobber down my sleeve. 

After tucking the nine month old into his crib, I slid my shirt off and walked to my husband's lab.

There was the faint smells of smoke and cloves wafting down the hallway. Maybe he was burning incense? Suddenly, a pale green light pulsed, and the smells increased. 

"George, what the bloody hell are you doing?"y husband's red hair was a tangled mess, and his stubble showed the signs of him not shaving in a few days. 

He looked at me with joy in his eyes. "Harry, I've finally done it." 

" Done what? " 

He pointed and I followed his finger to the stool opposite him. I smiled at the other man, recognition crossing my mind.


End file.
